End a Task
Home Have you ever seen your programs freeze in front of you? It will most likely say “not responding,” right? That means you will have to wait for the programs to respond to whatever actions you are commanding them to do. But, are you the kind of person who is very impatient and that waiting is never the option for you? Well, this wiki has your very solution to this problem! However, patient is the key, since you will need to spend some time reading instructions to solve your problem. Instruction to end tasks/processes: Task Manager (Window 7) You must have heard this program called Task Manager, right? It is a program where you can stop a task or a program from continuing on running. Most of you have already know how to use the program, but to those who are new to this, you are mostly likely here to figure out how to use such a program, correct? Below are the steps to using the Task Manager Step 1: Open up the Task Manager Now that you know what the Task Manager is, you need to open it up. But where are you going to find this thing? Here is a way to find it: Ctrl+Alt+Del screen As the name implies, you need to press Ctrl + Alt + Del in order to open up the Ctrl+Alt+Del screen. In that screen, you will see at the bottom of the menu "Start Task Manager." Click it to open it up. Alternative way There is an alternative way to open Task Manager. Do you see the bar located under your desktop screen? It is called the Taskbar. In an empty space of the Taskbar, right-click the bar. You shall see a menu pop up. Guess what the menu has? Task Manager! Click on it to open it up. The Task Manager will pop up and show the applications tab by default. Step 2: Find the Tasks/Processes Applications/Tasks The Task Manager has popped up. Where do you find the tasks or programs in the Task Manager? Look at the tabs in the Task Manager. This is how the Applications tab is viewed. There is a tab called the "Processes" tab. It is related to the Applications tab. More info about is in Step 4 Step 3: End the Tasks Select the specific task of your choice. click "End Task" to end the task. You will notice that the white box surrounding the program the taskbar has disappeared, or the program has disappeared completely. This indicates that you have successfully closed the program. Step 4: Find the Processes Alternative way to end tasks (label with the underline) The processes tab holds whatever your computer is running and record it in the tab. You can also find the tasks in the processes tab and end them from there! You might have a browser on with multiple tabs open in it, and those tabs are different processes. You can select a certain process of your browser and end the process, and the certain tab in the browser shall crash, not disappear! Instead of just holding onto the tasks, the tab also holds the background processes. Do you see your desktop screen? There are processes running in it, which is why you are able to see the visual of the desktop screen, as well as being able to launch programs due to the operating processes. Open the Task Manager and click on Processes. '''There are tons of processes for you to destroy! '''Step 5: End the processes Just as you end the tasks in the Applications tab, you can end the processes in the Processes tab. Select the process of your choice and click "End Process" to end the process. Please be aware that you must NOT end certain processes in the Task Manager! They might crash or does not function as you expect them to do as they normally do. See Also: How to Close a Browser - http://web12.wikia.com/wiki/Close_a_Browser